runelivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
Owner The Owner rank is the lead management and responsibility of the community, staff and server. This rank has no restrictions and or limitations. This rank can only be earned through an Owner(s) permission. The Owner position is in charge of keeping the community and server running accordingly. Manager The Manager rank is a backbone of the Owner position. A Manager is also known as a Head Administrator. An individual who shares this position keeps charge of player promotions and demotions. This position also handles Administrative duties including support tickets. This rank also gets the most of suggestions and can bring them to life. Developer This rank is obtained only through individuals with specific skills relating to coding and development. A Developer is in charge of creating content, fixing issues, and creating stability. Web Developer The Web Developer rank is obtained only through individuals with specific skills relating to website abilities. An individual who shares this may be involved with security, fixing issues, and looking into forum suggestions. They may also be involved with Marketing strategies to promote the server. Administrator The Administrator rank is earned by progressing through previous ranks. An individual with this rank overviews everything as a whole. Some of the duties this rank holds is dealing with support tickets, and upper involvement that lower staff ranks can't deal with. It is important that the users who are in this category fulfill their responsibilities to the fullest while also being a role model making announcements when needed. Some of the Administrative duties also have management duties similar to the Management rank of looking into suggestions. Global Moderator This rank is unique to players who succeed on both platforms including the forums and ingame. An individual of this rank is in charge of moderation. Similar to their previous role as either Forum Moderator and or Server Moderator this rank is combined with more duties. Forum Moderator An individual who serves this position is in charge with enforcing rules. Some of the duties Forum Moderators are responsible of are moderating topics and threads, and issuing warnings and or infractions. They also keep an eye on the forums cleanliness and tidiness. A Forum Moderator has similar responsibilities to a Global Moderators forum role. Server Moderator A Server Moderator is a similar rank to Server Support with more responsibilities and power. Some of the higher tasks that Moderators can enforce are bans, and mutes. This position can also deal with support tickets such as reports and appeals. Server Support Server support is the lowest tier staff position that can be earned. This position enrolls players who have knowledge and activity while acting like an advisory through the yell and RuneLive clan chat. This position is a stepping stone lead from Server Moderator. Some of the tasks a Server Support may encounter are jails, and mutes. Wikia Editor A wikia editor contributes to the wikia page. The RuneLive wikia is an informative source sharing page about numerous things. Some of this includes Database & Guides redirected through Skilling, Monsters and drops, Dungeons, minigames and more. Youtuber An individual of this rank creates videos to promote RuneLive. This person is not only an advertiser but an entertainer. This may consist of guides, walkthroughs, openings, series etc. Ex Staff An individual who has this rank has greatly contributed to the Staff Team in some way. A person with this rank has obtained it by either resigning, or being demoted. In some cases an Ex Staff rank may be revoked due to certainties. Veteran An individual who has served in previous community's related to RuneLive. Such as Strattus, and Ikov2. This position may also be earned in the future for another way. Platinum Donator ($1000) A person who has donated $1000 in donations and or has achieved $1000 worth of ingame donations in an alternative method of consuming an obsurd amount of scrolls. This rank is rewarded to players ingame and on the forums. Uber Donator ($500) A person who has donated $500 in donations and or has achieved $500 worth of ingame donations in an alternative method of consuming a serious amount of scrolls. This rank is rewarded to players ingame and on the forums. Legendary Donator ($150) A person who has donated $150 in donations and or has achieved $150 worth of ingame donations in an alternative method of consuming many scrolls. This rank is rewarded to players ingame and on the forums. Extreme Donator ($50) A person who has donated $50 in donations and or has achieved $50 worth of ingame donations in an alternative method of consuming one scroll or a few scrolls. This rank is rewarded to players ingame and on the forums. Premium Donator ($10) A person who has donated $10 in donations and or has achieved $10 worth of ingame donations in an alternative method of consuming a scroll. This rank is rewarded to players ingame and on the forums.